Jenna and Noel
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jenna and Noel are a couple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Jenna and Noel**

 **Jenna Marshall enter Noel Kahn's bedroom.**

It's a nice summer night.

Even though she's blind, Jenna is sexy, in Noel's opinion.

They've been dating for a few months now, but they haven't had sex with each other yet.

"I'm horny." says Jenna.

She wear a tight short red leather dress.

"So am I, baby." says Noel.

Noel takes off his shirt and unzip his jeans so his strong big 13.5 inch dick pop out.

"Wow. Nice dick." says Jenna with a sexual smile.

Jenna goes down on her knees in front of Noel.

"Give me a blowjob, my sexy bitch." says Noel.

"Yes, sir." says Jenna as she starts to give Noel a nice sensual blowjob.

"Ahhh...good." moans Noel.

Jenna is highly skilled at sucking dick so it feels very good for Noel.

"You're good at this." says Noel.

"Thanks." says Jenna, sucking harder.

"That feels awesome, don't stop." moans Noel.

Jenna smile as she suck Noel's dick.

To the surprise of them both, Jenna is able to take all of Noel's dick in her mouth without a problem.

"Damn, this is sexy..." moans Noel.

"I'm glad you like it." says Jenna, all seductive and erotic.

"Of course I do. You're a nice slut." says Noel.

"Yes." whisper Jenna.

"Now, get on all four. I'll bang your pussy." says Noel in a deep manly confident tone.

"As you wish, my lord." says Jenna.

Jenna get down on all four on the bed.

"I hope you're ready for this." says Noel as he thrust his dick all the way into Jenna's pussy and starts to fuck her hard.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Jenna, who clearly love it.

"You have a nice tight pussy. That's good. I like my sluts warm and tight." says Noel in a calm serious tone.

"And I love your big dick. It fit so well in me, as if my pussy was molded only for you." moans Jenna.

"Thanks, Jenna." moans Noel.

"Mmm, drill my pussy! Make me have a huge orgasm, please!" moans Jenna in her best pornstar voice.

"Yeah, sexy slut." moans Noel, fucking even harder.

"So sexy!" moans Jenna.

"Indeed." says Noel.

"You fuck me so good." moans Jenna.

"I know what women like you need." says Noel.

"That's awesome..." moans Jenna. "I love you, Noel."

"And I love you." says Noel.

"Damn, fuck me..." maons Jenna. "It feels very erotic."

"Yes, it's good for me a well." moans Noel.

"I'm glad you think so..." moans Jenna.

"Holy shit, yeah." moans Noel. "You're a beautiful sexy slut. And you have a perfect pussy."

"Mmm!" moans Jenna. "Do me as if I was a whore."

"As you wish, baby!" moans Noel, fucking faster.

"Yes! Bring me to orgasm, make me cum like a porn girl..." moans Jenna.

"Sure. Of course." says Noel.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!" moans Noel as he cum deep in Jenna's pussy.

"Mmm, yes! So sexy!" moans Jenna as she get an orgasm.

2 days later.

Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria eat sushi in the park when Noel and Jenna are walking there, holding hands.

"Shit, did you girls see that?" says Hanna when she sees Noel and Jenna.

"Yes and I've gotta say that they kinda fit for each other. Both are creepy people." says Aria.

"I agree. They are pretty damn similar." says Spencer.

"Absolutely. Even bad people can fall in love, it seems." says Emily.

"Noel, you saw them, right...? The former Alison gang saw us." says Jenna.

"I did see them, for sure. What do you think they feel about you and I dating?" says Noel.

"If they almost threw up it wouldn't surprise me." says Jenna.

"Such a thing is what those bimbos deserve. Honestly they truly deserve much worse than that, at least I believe so." says Noel.

"Yeah, me agree, sir." says Jenna.

"I'm highly pleased that we're on the same page, my sexy bitch." says Noel in a serious manly tone.

"Thanks." says Jenna with a slutty sexy smile.

"No problem." says Noel.

"Okay." says Jenna.

5 hours later, in Jenna's apartment.

Noel is fucking Jenna in the ass and she love that.

"Mmm, yes! Drill me in my sexy ass, it feels so nice!" moans Jenna.

"It's sexy for me too, baby. Your ass is nice and tight, like a hug around my dick." moans Noel.

"Thanks." moans Jenna.

"I love you." says Noel.

"I love you." moans Jenna.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Noel.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Jenna.

Noel fuck harder and faster.

"Holy shit...bang my ass." moans Jenna.

"Oh, yeah." moans Noel.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Noel as he cum in Jenna's ass.

"Yes! Give it to me...soooo sexy!" moans Jenna.

6 weeks later.

"Ewww!" says Hanna when she log onto Twitter and sees a photo of Jenna and Noel with Jenna wearing a diamond ring which means that she and Noel has asked her to marry him and she's said yes.

Hanna almost vomit.

2 hours later, Hanna tell Aria, Emily and Spencer about it.

"I can't believe that evil stupid Jenna's found love before me." says Hanna.

"Relax, Han. You're dating Caleb, right?" says Aria.

"Yeah, but he's not asked me to marry him." says Hanna in a sad tone, looking at her finger where a ring would be if a man had asked her to be his wife.

"I'm sure he will ask soon. He seem to love ya a lot." says Aria.

"Me hope so..." says Hanna.

The next day.

Jenna is giving Noel a blowjob.

"Yeah, suck my dick, bitch." moans Noel.

Jenna smile as she suck his dick.

"Ahhh...damn." moans Noel.

It feels good for Noel.

"I assume you've nothing against to swallow cum. Am I correct, baby?" says Noel in a dark manly tone.

"Yes, Noel. You're so correct. I've swallowed cum several times and never had to vomit at all." says Jenna.

"That's good." moans Noel.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Noel as he cum in Jenna's mouth.

It's a huge load of cum, but Jenna swallow it without any problem.

"Tastes so nice!" says a happy Jenna, taking off her glasses, even though she is blind, so Noel can see her sexy smile of joy.

"I'm glad you like it." says Noel.

"You have sweet creamy cum." says Jenna as she put her glasses back on.

"Okay. Thanks." says Noel.

"Noel, thanks yourself. I love you sir." says Jenna.

"And I love you." says Noel.

Jenna grab a towel and wipe her mouth clean. Then she stand up and gives Noel a sexy erotic kiss.

"You're a true man." says Jenna.

"Of course I am, sexy bitch." says Noel as he gran Jenna's ass.

"Yeah, touch the buns." says Jenna.

The next day.

"Jenna, where do you want to hold our wedding?" says Noel.

"Not sure, but at least not in Rosewood. I prefer a place where Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily can't show up." says Jenna.

"I highly agree, baby. Those bimbos are not allowed to destroy our special day." says Noel.

"And if they do, we will destory the life for them." says Jenna.

"Yes, we will. They shall feel pain." says Noel. "Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emil are going to suffer."

"Oh, yeah! Yay!" says Jenna.

"Indeed." says Noel.

"Nice." says Jenna.

Noel drink some beer.

Jenna drink some sweet tea.

"We could hold the wedding in Italy." says Noel.

"Maybe, but I have few enemies there..." says Jenna.

"Do you think Japan sounds good then?" says Noel.

"Yeah. I've never been to Japan before." says Jenna.

"If so I believe we should decide on that." says Noel.

"Okay. Japan's it." says Jenna.

4 hours later.

"I'll fuck you, baby." says Noel in a dark manly tone as he slide his dick into Jenna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jenna, being horny.

Noel is also horny.

"Yes, drill my naughty pussy." says Jenna.

"Of course, my sexy bitch." says Noel.

Noel fuck harder, the way he know Jenna love it.

"Oh, yeah!" moans a happy and horny Jenna. "That feels awesome, so sexy."

"It's good for me too." moans Noel.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Noel as he cum in Jenna's pussy.

He always cum in her, but she use pills so she can't get pregnant and none of them have any STD so it's safe.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Jenna as she get an orgasm.

"Jenna, you're the best woman I've ever fucked." says Noel.

"Thanks, you're amazing too." says Jenna.

The next day.

"What will you cook for dinner, Jenna?" says Noel.

"Not sure. I'm not much of a housewife, to be honest. Having sex and be rude to people, that I am very good at, but cooking and cleaning and all that shit is not among my main skills." says Jenna.

"I understand. That's not a problem because I love you just as much even though you're far from a typical housewife." says Noel.

"Okay. Thanks." says Jenna.

"Perhaps we should order take-out." says Noel.

"Yeah, as long as it's not pizza. I'm not in the mood for that." says Jenna. "Pizza is such an Emily Fields thing."

"Don't worry. I actually had sushi in mind." says Noel.

"Sweet. Sushi is very nice." says Jenna.

Jenna wear a sexy black dress.

"Then I'll order sushi." says Noel.

"Erotic." says Jenna.

Jenna grab a bottle of french red wine.

Noel use his phone to order sushi.

"La la la!" sings Jenna as she open the wine bottle.

30 minutes later, they get the sushi.

They eat in Jenna's living room.

"It taste so good." says Jenna.

"Yes, it does." says Noel.

Noel pour some wine for himself and Jenna.

"Noel, you're awesome." says Jenna.

"Thanks, so are you." says Noel.

"Really?" says Jenna.

"Of course, my sexy bitch. Jenna, you are smart, beautiful and very sexy." says Noel.

2 months later.

In an old mansion in Japan.

Jenna wear a sexy black leather dress and Noel wear a white tuxedo.

There's a small number of guests there.

"Today we shall see Mr Noel Jason Kahn and Miss Jenna Eve Marshall be united as husband and wife." says a Shinto monk.

"Jenna, you are a fucking sexy bitch and I love that. Any day with you is good and I look forward to spending my future with you." says Noel.

"Noel, you are a badass powerful rich man and I love you so much. Every moment with you is wonderful. I hope out future together will be erotic." says Jenna.

"Akudio vega novus amore kunadi. Now and forever. May your love never end." says the Shinto monk.

Noel gives Jenna a sexy kiss.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jenna.

"Indeed, my bitch." says Noel in a deep manly tone.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
